nesbrugargront2019fandomcom_no-20200214-history
Gruppe T3
Gruppe T3 Hvor mye varmere vil du at jorda skal bli? Veldig mange mener at de er avhengige av bilen. I denne fagartikkelen skal vi ikke snakke om produksjonskostnadene men mer på hvordan det er når togene er på sporene og bilene kjøres mindre og hva som skjer når bilene kjøres for mye. Kollektiv transport er med på å minke antallet med bilister som slipper ut unødvendige mye klimagasser. Statistikken fra SSB viser at fra 1970 har vi stadig kjørt mer. I denne fagartikkelen skal vi også ta for oss noen tiltak og fortelle dere om hvordan vi kan redusere CO2 utslipp. Vår påstand er at om flere dropper å kjøre og heller tar tog vil det føre til bedre resultater når det gjelder CO2 utslipp. Tog (vy) sørger for en sikker og miljøvennlig transport. Men bensinbiler slipper ut CO2. Men hvorfor er det dårlig for klima? Det er nemlig at mengden CO2 som slippes ut, veier mer enn drivstoffet man bruker når man kjører bil. Karbon atomet i CO2-molekylet kommer fra drivstoffet, mens de to oksygenatomene kommer fra luften ute som blir sugd opp inn i motoren. En liter bensin gir derfor ca 2,4 kilo CO2. Bensin består av hydrokarboner, karbonatommolekyler og hydrogenatomer. Når hydrokarbonet forbrennes, bindes det med oksygen og resultatet blir CO2, vann og energi (C8H18(oktan) + O2 à CO2 + H2O + energi). Varmestrålingen vi får mot oss fra sola går gjennom atmosfæren og noe av det vil sendes tilbake mens resten sendes ut fra atmosfæren. Varmen som blir igjen fører til at jorda varmes opp både pga sola og av atmosfæren (drivhuseffekten). Det er drivhusgassene (feks CO2) som absorberer varmestrålingen fra jorda. Jo mer CO2 vi slipper ut, jo varmere vil jorda bli, og en for varm klode fører til mange konsekvenser. Konsekvensene av en varm klode kan være brann og at is smelter og at habitatene til dyr ødelegges. Derfor kan det være nyttig å prioritere tog ovenfor bil. Ved utgangen av 2018, 2 768 864 personbiler i Norge, dette var en økning var året før da det var registrert 2 719 395 biler. Av disse så var 147 929 nyregistrerte biler (Store norske leksikon, 2019). Det har vært en nedgang i antall bensindrevne biler helt siden 2016, mens antall hybrid- og elbiler har økt. Ved utgangen av 2018 var det 38,8% bensindrevne biler, 46,6% var dieseldrevne, 6,8% var hybridbiler mens 7,05% var elbiler. Andelen elbiler har vokst kraftig siden 2016. Det ble gjort 41 465 992 togreiser med NSB ved utgangen av 2017. Under de første åtte månedene i 2017 så ble det registrert 23 884 474 (Vy.no, 2018). SSB sier at det var en økning både i person- og godstrafikk med jernbane fra 2017 og 2018. Antall passasjerer økte i denne perioden med 5,7%, mens det ble fraktet 0,7% mer gods på det norske jernbanenettet. Nye tall i jernbanestatistikken viser at over 77 millioner reiser ble tatt med jernbanen i 2018. Transportarbeidet for persontrafikk økte også sammenlignet med fjoråret, og var på 3,7 milliarder passasjerkilometer. Det vil si at den gjennomsnittlige togpassasjeren reiste i underkant av 48 km. En stor bensinbil med en person ut 321 gram per kilometer, en stor dieselbil slipper ut 73 gram, imens et elektrisk tog slipper ut 24 gram. Forbruket på personbiler i Norge er fra 0,4 til 1,1 liter/mil (om-verden.no, 2018). For å få fler til å ta tog er det noen spesielt viktige tiltak som må gjennomføres. Hyppigere avganger, raskere reisetider, bedre tilbud om bord og at togene kommer og går når de skal. Er målet ditt å slippe ut så lite som mulig CO2, bør du generelt unngå fly og hurtigbåt, og i større grad velge buss eller aller helst tog. For å få fler folk til å ta dette alternativet og ta tog er det viktig for togene og bli mer presise. Det blir stadig oftere strengere krav til punktlighet og de er ofte ikke i rute. Et tog regnes med å være i rute hvis den ankommer endestasjonen eller bestemmelsesstedet til riktig tid, innenfor en viss tidsramme. Om et tog er forsinket blir ofte de andre togene forsinket også og når det er fler tog som går blir forsinkelsen større og fler vil slutte å ta tog grunnet at de ikke rekker jobben eller neste buss. Alt dette er det forskning.no mener togene må bli bedre på for å få fler folk til å ta tog. Et annet tiltak er å gi bedre togtilbud for passasjerene. Tilbudet må være så bra at folk legger fra seg bilen hjemme. Dette er spesielt viktig mellom byene. De fleste som bor i Norge jobber i byene så at det finnes et tog mellom hver by er avgjørende. Staten har blitt ganske gode på det men de kan bli bedre. De har blant annet gitt 100 flere avganger og påstigninger i østkantområdet. I tillegg til dette må vi få mer togspor for pengene. I denne artikkelen har vi tatt for oss noen spesielle temaer som hvorfor det er bedre å ta tog en bil, hvor mye CO2 som slippes ut og tiltak vi og staten kan gjøre for å lokke flere folk til å ta tog. Vi vil konkludere med at tog er mer miljøvennlig enn bil. Bil slipper som sagt ut mindre CO2 enn tog. Om flere mennesker får vite om disse konsekvensene så vil nok flere velge tog. Vi anbefaler å lese om klimaendringene og ha kunnskap om det óg konsekvensene slik at vi er klare over hva som skjer og hvor mye transport betyr for miljøet. Kilder: Bærekraft og samfunnsansvar (2019). Hentet 17.12.19 fra https://www.vy.no/vygruppen/baerekraft-og-samfunnsansvar NRK. Seks av ti villige til å bytte bil med kollektivtransport (2019). Hentet 16.12.19 fra https://www.nrk.no/hordaland/seks-av-ti-villige-til-a-bytte-bil-med-kollektivtransport-1.14803959 Om verden. Hvor mye drivhusgass slippes ut nå vi kjører bil (2018). Hentet 18.12.19 fra https://www.om-verden.com/hvor-mye-drivhusgass-slippes-ut-na-vi-kjorer-bil/ SSB. Fakta om bil og transport (2018). Hentet 17.12.19 fra https://www.ssb.no/transport-og-reiseliv/faktaside/bil-og-transport SSB. Bilparken (2019). Hentet 17.12.19 fra https://www.ssb.no/transport-og-reiseliv/statistikker/bilreg SSB. Mer aktivitet på norske skinner (2019). Hentet 17.12.19 fra https://www.ssb.no/transport-og-reiseliv/artikler-og-publikasjoner/mer-aktivitet-pa-norske-skinner Store Norske Leksikon. Personbiler i Norge (2019). Hentet 17.12.19 fra https://snl.no/personbiler_i_Norge Vy. Transportvilkår for Vy (2019). Hentet fra https://www.vy.no/vilkar-og-personvern/transportvilkar SNL. Kollektive transportmidler (2009). Hentet fra 18.12.19 fra https://snl.no/kollektive_transportmidler Rapporter for gjennomført arbeid: * MandagT3 * TirsdagT3 * OnsdagT3